


The C-Cam

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has the perfect gift idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C-Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> Thank you to the always wonderful mischief5.

John's dick swings into view, huge and slightly out of focus. A spotlight trails up his thighs and centers over his groin. The camera pans back and John's cock slides in and out of focus until an area from his navel to the top of his thighs is well lit and each curling pubic hair can be seen in loving detail. A hand comes down to scratch lightly at John's balls and is swatted out of the way. 

"Do you mind?" Rodney asks sharply. "Working here."

"Rodney? Mmmmph. The hell --?" John's cock is suddenly gone from view, replaced by Rodney's nostrils as he leans in to make some minute adjustments to the recording device. Mercifully soon, however, the nostrils disappear from view, and once again, the camera is focused solely on John's half-hard dick. 

"Oh, yeah, there we go," Rodney croons. A moment later, soft kissing noises are heard, and John's hips turn sideways, obscuring the camera's view of his rapidly lengthening cock. Rodney's broad hand trails down John's torso and pushes gently on his hip, his knuckles returning to brush softly across John's scrotum. John's legs fall open in silent invitation and Rodney trails his fingers into the cleft of John's ass. Unfortunately, the camera cannot see what Rodney's fingers are doing, just the flexion of his wrist as his hand moves.

"Mmmm," John murmurs, his voice sleep roughened and husky. A wet, sucking noise is heard, and John's hips arch up, his dick almost fully hard now and straining upward, towards his stomach. Rodney's hand promptly curves around John's hip again and urges him back toward the bed. This time, Rodney's fingers start tracing the vein on the underside of John's beautiful, thick cock, lifting it so the camera has an enticing view of the entire shaft. 

"Yeah, Rodney…so hot…" 

Rodney's thumb swipes over the head of John's cock and gathers a drop of precome, swirling it over the silky tip. His fingers lightly caress John's hard length, and John pushes his hips up again, moaning softly. 

"Will you hold still?" Rodney mutters, fingers squeezing a warning at the base of John's cock, and John obeys immediately. The camera picks up the fine tremors in his thighs as control is fought for and won.

"Uh, Rodney?"

Rodney's fingers release their death grip and start stroking him again, firmly, from base to tip. John's cock gives an appreciative twitch and tries to rise even more into Rodney's touch. 

"Hmmmm?" Rodney answers absently. There are soft, licking noises, and Rodney's mouth moves into view of the camera, nibbling on the soft skin just under John's hipbone. His cheek is stubbled, and he rubs it affectionately on John's belly as he edges ever closer to the head of John's cock. Rodney's head is lying on John's stomach, and all the camera sees is Rodney's mouth, John's cock, and Rodney's hand on John's cock. 

"Is that a -- a spotlight?" John's long fingers nudge against Rodney's jaw, sliding a fingernail against the grain of the stubble.

"Yeah," Rodney murmurs, and then his tongue makes a swipe across John's slit, lingering on the pearly fluid there. He says, "Mmmmmm, John, you taste…God, so, so good…"

"Oh," John sighs, and he reaches for his cock and pushes it up against Rodney's lips. His thumb rests against Rodney's cheek as Rodney slowly teases the very tip of John's cock inside his mouth, holding it there and swirling his tongue around and around. Rodney pulls off and starts licking the underside of John's shaft, getting it good and wet, running his tongue up and down until John reaches down and grabs his cock, just under the head, and Rodney is forced to stop. He pants softly, his lips open, and John shifts a little, does something off camera that makes Rodney's mouth curve into a smug smile.

"Mmmmmm?" Rodney 's soft murmur is neither question nor answer, but simple acquiescence. Whatever John wants, Rodney is going to let him have it for the asking. 

John grates out, "Yeah, okay. Suck me, Rodney. Come on. Come on… _suck_ me…"

Rodney opens his mouth, waiting, and John pushes his cock inside. Rodney's cheeks hollow out as he takes John in and sucks, sucks hard, his breath coming harshly through his nose. John's hips are moving rhythmically now as he slides his cock through his fist and into Rodney's mouth, and Rodney's mouth is there, waiting, and sucking every inch John gives to him. Every now and then, John's cock slides out of Rodney's mouth with a slurping, popping sound. John's hand is quick to guide it back inside, and now that John is holding his own cock, fisting himself while Rodney sucks him, Rodney's fingers disappear again, trailing over John's fingers, down the long length of John's shaft and back behind his balls where the camera can't follow. 

John groans then, long and guttural. He takes his hand off his cock and lets Rodney take over, take him, as much as he will, and Rodney is greedy, so greedy. Rodney swallows, swallows again, and then John pulls back and out, and lets himself come on Rodney's mouth, on his chin, until the tip of his cock lies red and glistening, on Rodney's cheek. Rodney's tongue comes out to lick John's come off his lips. His head turns so that he can rub his chin on John's hip, pillow it on the top of John's thigh.

Moments pass, and then John's voice says dryly, "So. You set up a cock cam?"

Rodney's mouth moves out of camera range, but his hand comes back into view and rests lightly, possessively, on John's groin.

"Yeah. It's just for us, you know. The feed, I mean. It's secure. Just our computers. And um, well, maybe…"

"Rodney?"

"Okay, one other person, but…"

"Rodney!" John's voice is pitched low, dangerous.

"Just for a day, okay? I mean, we missed her birthday, and we do owe her a present…"

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh. Why didn't you say so?"

"I just did. So, um… "

"Happy birthday, Melagan!" they chorused.


End file.
